Conociendo a mis suegros
by GothicL0li Patit0 DiAm0nD
Summary: Oh sorpresa, primero eres un vampiro asesino profesional, y despues de todo eso, debes de conocer a los padres de tu novia, los cuales son humanos. AlucardxVictoria
1. Chapter 1

**Conociendo a mis suegros**

Como dije, otro fic AlucardxVictoria, esta vez, mas largo y con mas comedia, tratara sobre, pues, que pasaría si Alucard tuviera que conocer a lo peor del infierto: LOS SUEGROS *Relampagos y música escalofriante de fondo* y lo peor es que son humanos. Nota: aquí invente que los padres de victoria viven en otro país :3, además, como nadie sabe la verdadera identidad de sus padres, pues me encargue de inventarla.

**2 años han pasado ya, desde que Seras Victoria se unió a la organización Hellsing, que conoció a aquel loco y sádico vampiro llamado Alucard, que es una vampiresa, que…bueno, hubo muchos cambios en su vida, pero para ella, el mas significativo fue conocer a Alucard, en el transcurso de esos 2 años, ese loco vampiro, pidió que oficialmente fuera su novia, ya que no había manera de casarse siendo vampiros, todo iba bien, hasta que un dia una carta llego…**

-¿Qué tus padres que?-Pregunto Integra totalmente sorprendida

-Si, me mandaron esta carta, pidiendo que vaya a visitarlos, y quise venir con usted para pedir permiso-Dijo Victoria con la carta en mano

-Si, eso no hay problema, de hecho, la actividad ghoul ceso totalmente estos meses, es extraño pero beneficioso, el problema es, eres un vampiro y tus padres humanos-

-Si eso lo se, pero, ya se como explicarles detalladamente-Aseguro Victoria

-Solo hay otro problema, y ese problema tiene nombre, y ese nombre es Alucard-Replico Integra-Seguramente el va querer ir contigo, recuerda, un vampiro es muy celoso con su novia, y no creo que a tus padres les deje una buena impresión-

-Pero, son mis padres y deben respetar mi decisión, entonces ¿si tengo permiso para ir?-Pregunto algo inocente Victoria

-Si, tienes el permiso, pero, con una condición, Walter y yo iremos contigo, mas que nada, por si hay algún ghoul por…¿Dónde dices que viven tus padres?-

-Viven en México, son ingleses, pero están en México, y no creo que haya ghouls por allá- Respondió Victoria muy segura de si misma

-Aun así, es mas por seguridad y mantener las apariencias ocultas, nadie en este mundo conoce a la organización Hellsing y no debe conocerla, y yo que tu, le decía a Alucard ahora mismo haber que opina- Dijo Integra al momento de prender un puro

-Esta bien, deséeme suerte jefa-Dijo Victoria saliendo del despacho de Integra

**Mientras con Alucard y sus locuras**

-Haber, no hay misiones por estos días, ya recorri toda la mansión e incluso me fui a molestar a unos borrachos transformándome en perro Y VICTORIA AUN NO LLEGA ¿DONDE ESTA ESA MUJER?-Grito Alucard a si mismo al momento en que Victoria atravesó la puerta-Veo que ya llegaste-

-Si, mira, lo que voy a decir, puede que sea un poco delicado, pero quiero que me escuches con atención-Dijo Victoria tratando de ser directa

-No me digas, yo lo adivinare ¿ESTAMOS ESPERANDO UN HIJO?-Grito Alucard

-No, sabes que tenemos prohibido tener hijos-Dijo Victoria algo sonrosada, a sabiendas de que era falso, le daba escalofríos cada que escuchaba eso, sabia perfectamente que Alucard quería descendientes, pero, Integra se los prohibía muy firmemente

-Era broma, niña policía amargada-Dijo Alucard poniendo su sonrisa de siempre-Ya dime que ocurre-

-Bueno, es que, me llego esta carta, es de mis padres-Dijo Victoria entregándole la carta a su "marido"

-Haber, veamos que dice

-Nuestra pequeña Victoria

No hemos sabido nada de ti en 2 años, pero estamos seguros de que aun trabajas para la policía en Inglaterra, queremos decirte que, te extrañamos, y queríamos saber cuando podrías venir de visita a México, y contarnos como te ha ido. Esperamos tu respuesta. 

Te quieren tus padres.

**Alucard se quedo mudo por un momento, a lo que Victoria le pareció demasiado extraño**

-Alucard, ¿estas, estas bien?-Dijo Victoria algo nerviosa

-Significa, que tus padres, humanos, quieren que vayas de visita a Mexico, y que les cuentes todo lo que te ha pasado, ese algo incluye el que te hayas convertido en vampiro y que hayas terminado "casada" con el uno de los vampiros mas conocidos del mundo, ¿TUS PADRES ESTAN LOCOS O QUE?-Grito Alucard

-Pues, es así, y tengo que ir, ellos no han sabido nada de mi en estos 2 largos años, además, Integra ya me concedió el permiso-Dijo Victoria tratando de sonar con mas autoridad

-¿Y ya pensaste lo que dirán tus padres si me ven?-Replico Alucard

-Si ya lo pensé, y me tienen que aceptar y mas a ti-

-Pero, por el amor de… son humanos, los humanos atacan lo diferente, son capaces incluso de perseguirte a ti con una estaca en la mano-Dijo Alucard algo molesto

-Alucard, aunque no tengas padre ni madre, debes de saber que los padres te quieren seas lo que seas-Dijo aun mas molesta Victoria

-Escuchame bien Seras Victoria, NO vamos a ir, es la peor idea que se te ha ocurrido-Dijo Alucard mientras abria la puerta, y al abrirla se topo de frente con su jefa Integra-¿Jefa, nos estaba espiando?-

-Efectivamente Alucard, y te dire algo, soy tu jefa y tienes que acatar todas mis ordenes, y mi orden es que iremos a ver a los padres de Victoria-

-¿Cómo de que iremos?-Pregunto Alucard

-Si iremos, porque también iremos Walter y yo, y si no te gusta la idea, tengo en mi despacho una formula que te puede regresar a tu estado humano, y puedo desmayarte e inyectártela cuando me venga en gana, así que tu dices, además, no nos caerían nada mal unas vacaciones-Finalizo Integra

-Señor Alucard, yo que usted, obedezco a Integra- Sugirió Walter

-Bien, pero sepan que esto solo lo hago por Victoria, y porque no quiero perder mi "vampiridad", y bien, ¿Cuándo partimos?-Pregunto Alucard

-Partiremos en 3 días, mientras aprovechen para arreglar todo lo que se lleven, Walter vámonos-Ordeno Integra saliendo por la puerta

-Parece que ganaste de nuevo, chica policía-Dijo Alucard

-No te sientas mal, es para bien, además, como dice Integra, si que nos convienen unas vacaciones-Dijo Victoria abrazando a Alucard

-¿Y a que parte de México se supone que iremos?-Pregunto Alucard

-Iremos a la capital, ahí es donde papá tiene un hospital, y por eso necesito que nos controlemos-Aclaro Victoria

-Oh vamos Victoria, ¿Cuándo me has conocido por ser impulsivo?-

-Desde siempre, mejor ayúdame empacar-Dijo Victoria

_-Genial, antes era el todopoderoso señor mata-ghouls Alucard, y ahora tengo que seguir otro tipo de ordenes-_

-Alucard, lei eso-Dijo un poco molesta Victoria

**Bien aquí termina este primer capitulo, aunque se que para muchos el AlucardxVictoria no es tan bueno, solo no me lo critiquen. Se despide Lolita-san (juju uno de mis apodos).**


	2. Un viaje por el distrito

**Capitulo 2-Un viaje por el Distrito**

Hola a mis lectores, bueno, aquí el segundo capitulo del fic, estoy muy feliz, es el primer alucardxvictoria largo que estoy haciendo, bueno, aun asi, díganme que opinan, que podría hacer para disfrute de todos etc… soy una mente abierta. Disfruten.

**Agradecimientos:**

**BloodEdge: Alucard será un monstruo un vampiro o lo que sea pero, a fin de cuentas es un hombre, y tienes razón, a muchos les da miedo conocer a los suegros :s, si Victoria le dice que se controlo A FUERZAS SE TIENE QUE CONTROLAR.**

**MuffinFactory: Me alegra que te guste, como digo, en el habla hispana hay muy pocos fans de esta pareja, concedido aquí esta el segundo, y, si quieres salir en el fic, veré como le puedo hacer ;D.**

**Era el momento en que, Alucard, Victoria, Integra y Walter partirían a Mexico, ya con sus cosas listas y usando ropa normal para pasar desapercibidos, tomaron como transporte un avión que se supone que llegaría a una zona deshabitada cercana al DF, y estas son las locuras que cometieron para llegar a donde viven los padres de Victoria**

-Integrantes de Hellsing, admírenla por un buen rato, porque puede que estas sean nuestras únicas vacaciones-Dijo Integra al resto mientras observaban de lejos la enorme ciudad

-Hmm, puros humanos habitan aquí, y no le noto la diferencia en clima a Inglaterra-Dijo Alucard

-No puede ser tan malo, bueno, aquí pase un rato de mi adolescencia-Dijo Victoria emocionada- Si que ha cambiado

-Bueno, veamos, ¿tus padres viven en la colonia Roma no?, deberíamos ir por aquí-Dijo Walter con un mapa en la mano y señalando el zócalo

**Dicho y hecho, la pandilla se dirigió al Zócalo de la ciudad de México, pero al ver que la colonia Roma les quedaba algo lejos, decidieron caminar hacia la merced, donde casi son asaltados y a Alucard y a Walter se le ofrecieron unas mujeres de la vida galante, a lo cual Victoria les respondió con un buen golpe, de ahí se dirigieron hacia bellas artes, donde toda una horda de fangirls se fueron sobre Alucard, ya que lo habían logrado reconocer (y curiosamente, la autora de esta historia iba entre las fangirls).**

-Estoy cansada, Walter, ah olvídalo, no hagas nada-Dijo Integra a punto de desmayarse

-¿Y si mejor tomamos un taxi?-Pregunto Victoria

-Buena idea-Dijeron los otros 3 al mismo tiempo

-Creo que debimos haber hecho eso desde el principio-Dijo Integra

-Haber, el del taxi, llévenos a la colonia Roma-Dijo Walter deteniendo el taxi y haciendo que todo mundo subiera

-Esta cosa esta muy apretada-Se quejo Alucard

-No tenemos la culpa de que hayas crecido casi 2 metros-Le respondió Integra

-Cálmense, vamos a llegar en un rato-Aseguro Victoria

**2 horas después…**

-Alucard, ALUCARD DESPIERTA-Grito Victoria agitando a su marido

-¡DAME OTRO PLATO DE SANGRE!-Grito Alucard, al parecer estaba soñando-¿Eh que paso?-

-Ya llegamos, Integra y Walter ya están afuera-Le dijo Victoria ayudándolo a salir del taxi

-Wao, y tus padres no son ricos-Dijo Alucard admirando la "modesta" casa de los padres de su mujer, una casa, de unos 3 pisos totalmente lujosa, con un jardín bastante hermoso lleno de flores y un pequeño estanque donde nadaban unos peces koi, algo lindo para cualquier persona, pero a Alucard le parecía bastante extraño

-Escuchen, creo que es mejor que yo entre primero y los prepare para que los reciban a ustedes-Dijo Victoria-Bueno, aquí voy- Se acerco a la puerta y toco el timbre, el cual, por la inmensidad de la casa estaba resonando hasta afuera, hasta que un hombre de no mas de 35 años, de cabello rubio y ojos color café abrió la puerta

-¿Seras Victoria?-Pregunto el hombre

-Soy yo papa, regrese-Respondió Victoria

-Alessandra, Victoria esta aquí-Grito el padre de esta- Hija dame un abrazo-

-Papa, han pasado varios años-Dijo emocionada Victoria abrazando a su padre

-Hija, aquí estas al fin-Dijo con emoción una mujer de la misma edad del padre de Victoria, solo que ella tenia ojos azules, cabello castaño y era casi la viva imagen de Victoria, aunque de cabello un poco largo

-No saben cuanto los extrañe, y pues, quería decirles que, traje a alguien-Dijo nerviosa Victoria

-Preséntanos a quien trajiste mi niña-Dijo cariñosamente su madre

-Este, como explicarlo, bueno, cuando todos estén aquí adentro, quiero presentarles primero a mi jefa Sir Integra-Respondió Victoria dándole la señal a Integra de que pasara

-Muy buenas noches, como Victoria lo dijo, soy su jefa, ya que, esto solo queda entre nosotros, estoy a cargo de la Organización Hellsing-Dijo Integra estrechando la mano de los padres de Victoria

-Un gusto conocerla señorita-Dijo el padre de Victoria-Me llamo Alfred y ella es mi esposa Alessandra-

-Bien, también vino con nosotros el mayordomo de donde vivimos, el es Walter-Dijo Victoria para que pasara Walter

-Estoy a sus servicios señores-Dijo amablemente Walter

-Y, el ultimo al que les presentare, no se como explicarlo, pero, el es Alucard-Dijo Victoria al momento que salió y tomo a Alucard de la mano haciéndolo pasar- El se podría decir que es, mi marido-Dijo un poco sonrosada Victoria

-Tu, ¿tu marido?-Dijo confundida la señora Alessandra

-Un placer conocer a los padres de mi mujer, soy Alucard, encargado de aniquilar ghouls en la organización Hellsing-Dijo Alucard, aunque, lo ultimo causo una impresión algo extraña en los padres de Victoria, ya que, aunque Alucard vestía diferente, irradiaba una muy fuerte aura negra

-Bueno, están todos ustedes en casa, le ordenare a una de mis sirvientas que prepare el te-Dijo la señora Alessandra- Este, Alfred, ¿podrías venir conmigo un rato?-

-Claro cariño, en un momento regreso-Dijo el señor Alfred

-Al menos se fueron, escúchame bien Alucard, trataremos de explicarles lo mas suavemente como trabajamos y como comenzó nuestra relación, y además, te vas a tener que tomar ese te, al fin y al cabo en un rato tendrá que salir de tu cuerpo-Le dijo Victoria algo intimidante

-Pe, pero, somos vampiros, solo tomamos sangre-Replico Alucard

-Si, pero mientras platicamos con mis padres nos vamos a tener que tomar el te o cualquier cosa que nos sirvan- Finalizo la conversación Victoria

**Mientras en la cocina con los padres de Victoria**

-Alessandra, el mayordomo y la señora Integra, para mi no son ningún problema, pero ese Alucard me hizo pensar cosas malas, el que este con nuestra hija-Dijo Alfred

-Alfred, así te has puesto con los 2 únicos novios que ha tenido nuestra hija, Alucard parece extraño a primera vista, pero ¿Quién dice y te llega a caer bien?-Le dijo su mujer

-No, no son celos normales de padre, es que hay algo en Alucard que me da muy mala espina, mas incluso que sus 2 últimos novios, serán sus extraños ojos rojos, hablando de ojos rojos ¿notaste que Victoria también tenia los ojos rojos?-Pregunto aun mas angustiado el señor Alfred

-No lo había notado, pero, tenemos que actuar normales y escuchar toda su historia, ahora vamos, el te ya esta servido-Dijo Alessandra tratando de calmar a Alfred

**Jum, al fin termine, pero, ahora si lo sentí un poco largo, espero que dejen reviews, bueno, los que gusten, hay muchos que solo pasan a leer por lo de que no tienen cuenta en FF y no puedo cambiar a reviews anónimos por varias razones, nos leemos en otro momento, se despide Lolita Pato-San ;D.**


	3. Tenemos un yerno vampiro

**Capitulo 3- Tenemos un yerno vampiro**

De nuevo yo, quiero decir que, esta historia es muy importante para mí, ya que últimamente me obsesione de mas con el AlucardxVictoria, y se que a muchos fans de Hellsing de habla hispana les gusta mas el AlucardxIntegra, pero, soy 100% fiel al AlucardxVictoria. Disfruten. CONTIENE SPOILERS DEL PRIMER CAPITULO Y OTROS :P.

**Hace unos minutos que se habían conocido los padres de Victoria con algunos de los integrantes de Hellsing, y se ve que el único problema era Alucard, y mas la pelea que se inicio a la hora de la comida**

-La cena esta servida-Grito de lejos la señora Alessandra, cuando llegaron todos, había una cena como para mas de 20 personas, con carnes principalmente, para lo cual Alucard estaba mas que dispuesto, ya que, aunque solo se alimentaba de sangre, de vez en cuando también convenia comer carne humana o de algún animal (o por lo menos eso dice su servidora -_-U)

-Oh que bien, Alucard, nos vamos a comer todo esto-Dijo esto ultimo en voz baja Victoria

-Esta bien, no te preocupes por eso-Dijo Alucard despreocupado-Oye ¿Y este niño?-

-Ah, aquí estas Victor-Dijo Victoria abrazando a un niño de unos 6 años de edad de cabello castaño y ojos color café

-Hermana ya volviste-Grito emocionado Victor

-Si, te extrañe mucho hermanito, te quiero presentar a unas personas, ella es mi jefa Sir Integra, nuestro mayordomo Walter y a mi novio Alucard-Finalizo Victoria señalando al vampiro

-Mi hermana tiene novio, mi hermana tiene novio-Comenzó a burlarse Victor- Soy Victor, hermanito de Victoria-Dijo acercándose a Alucard

-¿Tienes un hermano?, pues es muy pequeño-Dijo Alucard revolviendo el cabello del niño en señal de saludo

-Es que, ya sabes, desde que me fui mis padres se sentían muy solos ^^U-Dijo Victoria

-Y dime Victoria ¿Cómo es que te uniste a Hellsing y conociste a Alucard?-Le pregunto Alfred

-Es una muy larga historia, todo empezó una noche que fui a Cheddar en una misión, todo iba normal hasta que vi que todos mis compañeros habían sido convertidos en Ghouls. Y si no saben un ghoul es un ser humano que fue mordido por un vampiro y se convierte en su zombie…-Dijo Victoria siendo interrumpida

-¿Significa que hay vampiros en Inglaterra?-Pregunto algo exaltada Alessandra

-Si, si los hay, y de ahí me fui corriendo hacia el bosque, donde me encontré a Alucard, el cual me asusto y le comenzó a dar de balazos, pero me fui corriendo a la iglesia al ver que las balas no le hacían nada, ya en la iglesia un vampiro vestido de padre intento succionarme la sangre, y antes de eso Alucard fue a mi rescate… -De nuevo fue interrumpida

-Si, ¿significa que le diste de balazos al que mas tarde seria tu marido?-Pregunto confundido Alfred

-El caso es que Alucard llego a rescatarme, un ejercito d ghouls bajo las ordenes del vampiro lo despedazaron, pero vi como se empezó a regenerar y a dispararle a los ghouls y al vampiro, y por desgracia una bala me alcanzo, pero se acerco a mi y, digamos que, para que yo siguiera viva, me convirtió en un vampiro-Dijo Victoria mostrando la marca de la mordida

-¿Enserio ambos son vampiros?-Pregunto emocionado Víctor

-De hecho si, pero todos tranquilos, este par sabe controlar sus instintos-Dijo Integra dándole una mordida a una pierna de pollo- ¿Acaso te gustan los vampiros?-

-Ni los hubiéramos mencionado, ama todo tipo de vampiros excepto los de Crepúsculo, no se que tiene en contra de ellos, a mi me encantan-Dijo Alessandra

-Mamá tu sabes lo que siempre digo, los verdaderos vampiros no brillan-Esto ultimo lo dijo acompañado de Alucard

-Este niño si me entiende-Dijo Alucard tomando un poco de vino (ok se que es extraño que el tome vino, PERO VAMOS ESTO ES MEJOR A QUE COMA VEGETALES)

-Entonces si ustedes dos son vampiros, significa que todos los nietos que nos darán serán…-Fue interrumpido por Alucard al ver que su suegro se comportaba un poco molesto

-Si serán todos vampiros, y yo no le veo problema-Le replico el vampiro

-Yo tampoco le veo lo malo ¿o tu si Alfred?-Pregunto Alessandra

-Ni tanto, solo que habrá que mantenerlos un poco alejados de Víctor-Dijo groseramente Alfred

-Papá, si tuviéramos hijos seriamos capaces de controlarles su sed de sangre-Respondió Victoria-Y no juzgues a Alucard por como lo ves, en realidad el si tiene corazón-

-Bien, me callare y voy a fingir que todo es color de rosa-Dijo Alfred

-Ya cálmate Alfred, es por eso que los novios de Victoria rompen con ella y no la toman de esposa-Dijo fuera de sus casillas Alessandra- Mejor, señora Integra, cuéntenos, ¿en que consiste Hellsing?-

-Bueno, ya que lo pregunta, le responderé, pero jure por su vida que no le contara a nadie de nosotros, Hellsing se encarga de eliminar a los vampiros y ghouls que haya en Inglaterra, y también protegemos a la reina de cualquier ataque ya sea vampírico o nazi, en especial del gordo Montana-Esto ultimo lo dijo Integra con ciertos aires de amor lo que tomo por sorpresa a Alucard, Victoria y Walter- En fin, para eso servimos, y se lo que se van a preguntar, ¿Por qué tenemos 2 vampiros en Hellsing?, pues, Alucard fue capturado por mi padre e hizo la función de su sirviente, luego la organización paso a mi mando a los 12 años, pero mi tio intento matarme para quedarse con ella, Alucard me salvo y desde entonces es mi sirviente, y Victoria, pues, aparte de que Alucard la trajo a vivir con nosotros, necesitaba mas refuerzos- Respondió Integra- Y Walter, el y Alucard se conocieron en la segunda guerra mundial, así que el también ha estado con nosotros desde hace tiempo-

-Si que es extraño, pero, me parece bien que defiendan al país-Dijo Alessandra

**Asi paso rápido el tiempo, entre charlas y todo, pero Alucard y Alfred no dejaban de verse con una mirada que decía "te voy a asesinar", otra cosa que tampoco nadie noto era que sir Integra fue la que comió de mas, algo de misterio ya que ella no era de esas personas que comían aun sin hambre, hasta que al fin dieron las 12 **

-Cielos es tarde, Victor vete a dormir, mañana hay escuela-Dijo Alessandra

-Me ire, si Alucard y mi hermana me acompañan mañana a la escuela-Dijo Victor-Cielos, olvide que ustedes duermen de dia-

-No te preocupes, nos iremos a dormir para cambiar nuestros habitos de sueño, además venimos un poco cansados, y el sol ni nos hace nada, solo hay que cubrirnos bien, entonces si te acompañaremos hermanito-Dijo Victoria-Solo denos la dirección de la escuela-

-Mañana temprano se las daremos, vengan, iremos a mostrarles sus habitaciones-Dijo Alfred ya un poco tranquilo dirigiendo a los chicos de Hellsing a sus cuartos, en uno solo dormirían Alucard y Victoria, y ese cuarto era la antigua habitación de Victoria e Integra y Walter dormirían por separado

**Mientras en el cuarto de Alucard y Victoria**

-Alucard, no puedo creer como te hayas comportado con mi padre-Le dijo Victoria molesta

-El fue el que se puso en mi contra, y era necesario responder-Dijo Alucard sentándose en la cama

-Bueno en eso tienes razón, y creo que ustedes dos deberían hablar-Dijo Victoria mas tranquila

-Creo que si, pero, mejor vamos a dormir, aunque para mi es extraño dormir de noche y sin mi féretro-

-Oh vamos, mientras estamos aquí tenemos que cambiar nuestros hábitos de sueño-Dijo Victoria mientras se cambiaba de ropa

-Hey Victoria, aprovechando que estas así, ¿no seria buena idea tener niños?-Le dijo Alucard algo seductor

-Alucard, un no es un no, aparte no me siento preparada aun para ser madre, hablando de maternidad y todo eso ¿notaste que sir Integra ha estado un poco mas regordeta?-Le pregunto Victoria

-Ahora que lo mencionas, también fue un poco extraño como menciono al Mayor Montana, ¿no será que ella esta?-Dijo Alucard

-No puede ser, ellos han sido enemigos desde hace mucho, pero ya después lo veremos, mejor vámonos a dormir, descansa-Dijo Victoria acostándose

**Hasta aquí el tercer capitulo, espero que les guste, y como ven, aquí hay insinuaciones de otra pareja favorita de Hellsing que tengo, la pareja IntegraxMayor, se que van a decir, que es rara y todo, per aaaahhhh las fotos que he visto de ellos 2 juntos me parecen tan lindas *w*, además sigo diciendo "los que se pelean se casan".**


	4. En la escuela con Victor

**Capitulo 4-En la escuela con Victor**

Debo admitir algo, estoy tan emocionada con este fic que, lo que es el segundo, tercero y cuarto capitulo LOS ESCRIBI EN UN SOLO DIA, es simple, mis ideas fluyen como agua, y es casi una adicción estar escribiendo jejejeje, pero aclaro que no estoy loca. Disfruten este capítulo. Si no los pude subir fue porque la escuela no me da mucho permiso que digamos, y peor ahora que estoy a punto de entrar a la preparatoria.

**Agradecimientos:**

**MuffinFactory: Jaaa tu si me entiendes chica, pero ya ves, Integra no lo permite, aunque, puede que yo la haga cambiar de opinión muajajajaja. Bueno, Víctor tiene una hermana fantástica, es obvio que igual el debe ser así de genial, un poco adelantado para su edad pero bueno, no te preocupes, yo soy la que se debe disculpar, la escuela nos mata a las dos. Disfrútalo :D. Pd: ya idee una manera en que salgas en el fic.**

**Strascream: Vaya, 3 reviews, bueno, ya me había pasado con un fic de KOF. Me alegra que te este gustando, lamento el retraso, y si, el Aluseras se la mata a todas las demás parejas, en cuanto al WalterxGirlycard, a simple vista se ven lindos, pero, conociendo la realidad de Girlycard pierde todo el encanto jeje (no gustar yaoi :P). No creo que Alucard tenga problemas en cuanto a la comida, o quien sabe, puedo hacerle cosas MUY MALAS. OwO, adoro tu fic de Un amor extraño, gracias a el me hice partidaria de IntegraxMayor, debo admitir que Integra en ese caso tiene gustos un tanto extraños jaja, espero con ansias que lo continúes. Sigue escribiendo. Besos :D.**

**Ya era de día, era un día, no tan soleado que digamos, perfecto para nuestros dos vampiros protagonistas, que tenían planeadas muchas cosas, y una de ellas era levantarse temprano para llevar a Víctor a la escuela**

-Victoria, hey chica policía despierta-Dijo Alucard moviendo suavemente a Victoria, quien aun seguía dormida-Vamos a llevar a tu hermano a la escuela ¿lo olvidaste?-

-¿Qué hora es?-Pregunto Victoria entre sueños

-Son las 8:00, estuve despierto desde las 7:30-Le respondió Alucard

-Cierto, estaré en el baño arreglándome-Dijo con mucha flojera Victoria

-Iré a ver como están las cosas por aquí-Dijo Alucard para sí mismo desapareciendo del cuarto

**Mientras en el dormitorio de los padres de Victoria**

-Alfred, ¿sigues con la idea de que Alucard es una mal yerno?-Le pregunto Alessandra

-Si, claramente viste como se puso conmigo, por dios como pudimos tener a un vampiro como yerno-Dijo Alfred

-Tu fuiste el que comenzó la pelea durante la comida, el no me parece un mal sujeto, es mas, me parece el indicado para nuestra niña, deberías disculparte con el-Le reprendió Alessandra

-Creo, creo que tienes razón, apuesto a que ahora mismo esta despierto, iré a hablar con él, o bueno, quizás en algún momento-Dijo ya totalmente vestido Alfred con una bata puesta, ya que, como era medico y tenia que ir a trabajar temprano, mejor se salía así y no con la pijama puesta

-Ay, no entiendo para que hablo contigo si nunca me escuchas-Le respondió Alessandra

**Mientras afuera con Alucard**

_-Me lleva, ahora me tengo que disculpar con ese Alfred, ¿Por qué?, porque el rechaza a una raza superior, solo que le diga algo a Victoria y soy capaz de hacer todo…_- Alucard se detuvo al ver a Walter limpiando la sala- Walter, aquí ya no eres el mayordomo-

-Si, lo se-Dijo Walter sin dejar de limpiar

-¿Y porque lo haces?-

-Es mala costumbre, dígame, como le ha ido con Alfred-Le pregunto Walter deteniendo la limpieza

-Mal, Victoria me dijo que hablara con el, pero ni sé como comenzar, por eso no entiendo a los humanos-Dijo Alucard mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones

-Mire, puede hacer esto, intente hablar, sin agresividad, **sin sacar sus pistolas**, como si fuera un humano, así pasa cuando uno conoce a sus suegros-Le dijo Walter

-¿Y tu como sabes Walter?-Le pregunto Alucard confundido por lo que le acababa de decir el viejo mayordomo

-Bueno, digamos que, solo fue con unas 5-Respondio Walter

-No conocía ese lado tuyo Walter, quizás necesite algunos consejos de parte tuya, bueno, debo ir a ver si Victoria esta lista, tenemos que llevar a su hermano a la escuela-Dijo el vampiro retirándose de la sala

**Mientras con Victoria y su hermano**

-Víctor, ¿estás despierto?-Entro Victoria silenciosamente al cuarto de su hermano sorprendida de que Víctor aun seguía dormido, la desvelada de anoche le había hecho daño

-Eh?, hermana, ya, tengo que levantarme, pero no quiero-Dijo Víctor aun semi dormido

-No te preocupes, te podre listo en un momento-Así Victoria levanto a su hermano, busco su uniforme y lo comenzó a desvestir y a vestir, luego lo llevo al baño para lavarle los dientes y peinarlo, pero en cuanto salió junto con él, se encontró cara a cara con Alucard- Alucard ¿estuviste viéndonos?-

-Chica policía, ¿dices que aun no estás lista para ser madre?-Dijo Alucard sonriendo

-Alucard, solo quería ayudar a mi hermano a que esté listo-Le respondió Victoria

-Si claro, pero enserio, deberíamos tener un pequeño, aunque sea uno-Le dijo Alucard- Después de todo, desde que te conocí no hemos tenido "diversión" juntos-Le dijo Alucard con una sonrisa algo pervertida

-Alucard, por si no lo sabías, Víctor está aquí-Le replico Victoria tapándole los oídos a su hermano

**Ya después de todas las actividades de siempre en la casa, ya saben el desayuno y todo, Alucard y Victoria se pusieron en camino hacia la escuela de Victor**

-Alucard, ¿estas seguro de que vamos bien sin el mapa?-Le pregunto Victoria

-¿Acaso no confías en los instintos del que alguna vez te enseño a ser una verdadera draculina?- Le pregunto Alucard

-Es que yo diría que es mejor preguntarle a Victor si vamos bien, mejor dinos tu Víctor-Le Dijo Victoria

-Bueno, solo tenemos que seguir derecho y doblar a la izquierda-Dijo Víctor adelantándosele a los otros 2

-Eso mismo iba a decir yo-Respondió Alucard

**Asi fueron directo por la dirección que Victor había dicho, hasta que llegaron a una escuela algo grande para solo ser un kínder**

-Bueno, vengan conmigo-Dijo Victor avanzando, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de que ninguno de los dos lo estaba siguiendo-¿Por qué no vienen?-

-Pues, se supone que ya tienes que ir tu solo-Le dijo Victoria con cierto tono de duda en la voz

-Es que, no les dije, pero, hoy tenia que traer a algún familiar o amigo que hiciera algo interesante-

-¿Y porque no tus padres?-Le pregunto Alucard

-Es que, a ellos ya los había traído, y quiero impactar a mis amigos con que tengo una hermana y a su novio ambos vampiros-Dijo Víctor

-Pues, no podemos decir que no, pero que Alucard vaya contigo, el tiene cosas mejores que contar-Dijo Victoria empujando un poco a su novio

-Bueno, tratare de ser suave en mi historia-Dijo Alucard entrando de la mano con Víctor, a simple vista Alucard no parecía un vampiro, debido a que tanto el como el resto de los Hellsing estaban usando ropa casual

-Aquí es el salón, ven Alu- Dijo Víctor jalándolo de la mano, al entrar el salón estaba repleto de niños pequeños acompañados de adultos que parecían ser médicos, especialistas en algo, pero ninguno comparado a la grandeza de Alucard, quien al ver que todos venían con sus trajes de trabajo, decidió hacer algo de lo que nunca se arrepintió

-Victor, tengo que ir un momento ahí afuera-Dijo Alucard desapareciendo, al parecer si que no se iba a arrepentir, en cuanto estuvo afuera en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tenia puesto su sobretodo de siempre, incluidas sus dos adoradas pistolas-Bueno Víctor ya regrese, ¿me perdí de algo?-

-No, nos toca un poco mas después, ven siéntate-Le dijo Victor mostrándole el asiento que había reservado para Alucard

**Asi fueron pasando todos los niños y sus familiares, cada uno mas aburrido que el otro, claro, al punto de vista de Alucard y Victor, hasta que por fin les toco a este par**

-Bien, ahora sigue Víctor, ¿a quien trajiste?-Le pregunto la maestra

-Bueno, traje al novio de mi hermana, se llama Alucard y se dedica a cazar vampiros, este, que el les cuente todo-Dijo Victor dándole la palabra a Alucard

-Como dijo Victor niños, soy un cazador de vampiros, pero además de todo yo soy un vampiro…

**Alucard se dedico de lleno a contarle a todos los presentes sus aventuras que vivio desde que era conocido como Dracula, hasta su captura por Arthur Hellsing, y todo con lujo de detalles (si es así imagínense la cara que tienen en este momento los niños de tanto escuchar como empalaba a la gente)**

-Pero niños, además de usar mis poderes, tengo el apoyo de mis dos poderosas armas-Dijo sacando su Casull. Al hacer esto, todos los niños se acercaron emocionados a ver la enorme pistola, importándoles un cacahuate que Alucard fuese un vampiro

**Mientras tanto con Victoria**

-Cielos, Alucard se esta tardando demasiado, oh un patio de juegos-Dijo emocionada Victoria dirigiéndose directamente a los columpios, ahí se estuvo un buen rato, pero vio que alguien muy familiar se dirigía hacia ella

-¿Te diviertes Victoria?-Le pregunto Integra sentándose en uno de los columpios, al parecer Victoria no había logrado reconocerla muy bien al principio, ya que llevaba puesta ropa bastante femenina en comparación a lo que suele usar en la mansión

-¿Sir Integra como logro dar con la escuela?-Pregunto sorprendida Victoria

-Fácil, tus padres me dieron la dirección, dime ¿Alucard esta aun ahí dentro?- Le pregunto Integra

-Si, asustando a los amigos de Victor, ¿y Walter donde esta?-

-Me pidió permiso para pasear cerca de aquí, no creo que se pierda, agh, Victoria-Integra al parecer tenia fuertes dolores estomacales, a lo cual Victoria acudió inmediatamente

-Sir Integra, ¿quiere que consiga algo para calmar el dolor?-

-No, ya se me paso, precisamente de eso necesito hablar contigo-Le dijo Integra

**Ufff aquí llegue, los dejo en un pequeño suspenso, es que, para alargar el fic, pero no se preocupen, el resto lo tengo bien planeado, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Besos a todos ;D.**


	5. Una fuerte revelacion

**Capitulo 5- Una fuerte revelación**

Y como he dicho en mis otros fics SE QUE SOY PEOR QUE SATANAS PERO PERDONENME T_T, todo fue culpa de una maldito virus que borro mis fics, y ya lo llevaba mas de la mitad, ME LLEVA LA %&~$#$ ¡!. Disfrútenlo, ya que como ven me tardo eternidades escribiendo T_T.

**Agradecimientos**

**RtanaENGLAND: Wao, eres el tercero que me deja multiples reviews jeje. Bueno, lo siento por lo de la confusión en la palabra, pero lo comprobé y me dije a mi misma OH DEMONIOS T^T, neta te da mucha risa?, pues en los siguientes capítulos habrá mas diversión. Jajajaja me dio risa eso de los paneles solares, pero en lo del señor grande, creo que yo me lanzaría sobre el a besos *w*. Si, o bueno, es lo que lei en el libro de Bram Stoker, ya que todos sabemos que es en realidad Dracula, dime, a quien no se le antoja tener esas pistolas en las manos? Por lo menos a mi si, y como veras, puede que si veamos a un pequeño gordito corriendo por toda la mansión. Cuidate y gracias por leer.**

**Seigiko: Estoy super feliz de que te alegre esta historia, al principio iba a ser romance al 100%, pero mira, ahora resulta que es mas comedia que nada, bienvenido al partido AluSeras, únete, hay galletas XD. Cuidate.**

**Angelus Infernum cis: Que onda niña, casi ni te apareces por ff, y como veo, si que es la primera vez en el fandom hellsing. Te apoyo en lo del fangirleo, cualquier adicta a Hellsing lo haría. En cuanto a lo de Integra, tal vez estes en lo cierto ;), puede que, apenas les toque el pequeño movimiento y salgan todos corriendo jeje. Ya ves, Victoria aun no quiere, pero bien que se nota que tiene ganas jeje, lamentablemente no pueden recorrer toda la republica, pero puedo meterte a ti y a tu maestra en un capitulo especial :D, nah por lo de los spoilers, ni te preocupes, si, habran personajes que ni conoces, pero WIKIPEDIA LO TIENE TODO :). Cuidate, espero que platiquemos mas seguido.**

**MuffinFactory: Adivina, puede pasarle de todo a Sir Integra. Jejeje, el abrazo cualquiera se lo daría a ese sexy vampiro (JA EDWARD CULLEN YA QUISIERA ESTAR ASI), en especial yo que hasta bajaría la mano a otras "cosas" en la parte trasera. Gomene por las tardanzas, pero las obligaciones me agobian T^T. Bueno, lo de que haremos mas bien será mas adelante jeje. Besos.**

**Strascream: Que onda, antes que nada gracias por los reviews en mis otros fics de AlucardxVictoria, me alagan tus comentarios. Si, te creo, Alucard puede asustar de vez en cuando, pero nah, no pasa de ahí. Como se lo he dicho a todos los que leen esto, Integra puede que tenga lo que crees muahahaha. Nyuu al fin alguien que agradece la brillante idea que se me ocurrió por los comentarios. Admito que también el walterxgirlycard son mi tercera pareja favorita, pero no me atrevo a escribir de ellos jeje. Igual tu cuidate chico, ah me recuerda, ya te mande solicitud en facebook, soy Irenia Melina Rodrigo rodríguez (como quien dice es todo mi nombre jaja), ojala los exámenes finales no me quiten inspiración. Besos y sigue escribiendo.**

**En el capitulo anterior Integra Hellsing estaba a punto de revelar algo importante a Seras Victoria, veamos lo que es, antes de que llegue Alucard y nos arruine la revelación**

-Sir Integra, digame que ocurre-Victoria estaba impaciente por saber lo que su jefa le revelaria

-Victoria, es algo bastante fuerte, así que te pido que, por lo que mas quieras no se lo reveles a nadie, ni a Alucard, Walter ni a nadie, lo que ocurre es que, estoy embarazada-Integra puso su mano sobre su vientre, que ya comenzaba a notarse

-¿Qué, EMBARAZADA, COMO, DE, DE QUIEN ES EL BEBE?-Victoria estaba fuera de sus casillas

-Esa es la otra parte mas difícil, el padre de este bebe es el Mayor Montana-Integra cambio un poco su semblante

-EL MAYOR, PERO SI HELLSING Y MILLENIUM HAN SIDO ORGANIZACIONES ENEMIGAS, si se puede, ¿me puede contar como fue todo?-Victoria comenzó a tranquilizarse, pero seguía deseosa de conocer el origen del niño, o niña, bah que mas da

-Bueno, si lo quieres saber todo, ahí va-Integra comenzó a relatar la historia

ººººFlashBack hace 3 mesesºººº

**Era una noche tranquila en la mansión Hellsing, todos estaban dormidos, ya que el reloj marcaba las 4 de la madrugada, incluso Walter estaba descansando, pero solo había alguien que tenia insomnio, Sir Integra estaba sentada en la sala fumando uno de sus puros, todo era tranquilo, hasta que alguien llego a tocar la puerta, y como no había nadie mas, ella se levanto para ir a abrir**

-Por dios ¿Quién puede venir aquí a las 4 de la mañana?-Integra se llevo una muy fuerte sorpresa al ver que el que había tocado la puerta era el Mayor Montana-¿Qué diablos esta haciendo aquí?-Integra saco la pistola que siempre llevaba con ella y le apunto justo en la frente

-Sir Integra, baje el arma, vengo solo-El Mayor le respondió tranquilamente- Si quiere vea usted misma- Se hizo a un lado para que Integra se asomara

-Bueno, veo que dices la verdad, pero dime ¿a que has venido?-Integra bajo el arma

-Bueno, decidí que, mejor en vez de que hagamos la guerra, nos conviene mas platicar para arreglar las diferencias, si usted lo desea-El Mayor puso su característica sonrisa

-Creo que es una mejor idea, pase-Integra llevo al Mayor a la sala principal y lo hizo sentarse, en lo que ella fue a preparar algo de te (ya saben Walter estaba dormido), ya cuando regreso, ella se sentó en el mismo sillón que el, pero a una cierta distancia

-Vera Sir Integra, desde que usted y su ejercito derroto al mío, decidí que, bueno, no atacare mas a Inglaterra-

-Pero, entonces ¿A dónde ira su organización?-Integra estaba sorprendida

-Bueno, aun estoy discutiendo eso con todos los del cuartel, asi que ya no seremos una carga para su organización, claro, aun quedan ghouls sueltos, pero ya no haremos nada-El Mayor le dio un sorbo al te

-Si eso es lo que dice, me parece perfecto-Integra dejo su taza en la mesa que estaba en medio de los sillones

-Pero, hay otra cosa que me gustaría decirle Sir Integra- El Mayor dejo la taza en la mesa y tomo entre sus manos la mano de Integra- Se que me va a mandar directo y sin escalas al demonio, pero, debo confesarlo, la amo-

-¿Usted, amarme a mi?, si claro-Integra estaba super roja, pero intentaba hacerse la indiferente

-No lo niegues Integra, se que tu también me amas, lo vi en tus ojos cuando entraste a la base de Millenium junto con la niña vampira, hablando de ella, ¿Dónde están Alucard y ella?-Pregunto el Major

-Deben estar en su habitación hablando o besándose como siempre-Dijo Integra- Asi que me amas, pero, se que eso no se podrá, llevamos tiempo siendo rivales-

-Eso no importa, y sigo insistiendo en que tu me amas-El Mayor se le fue acercando lentamente hasta quedar los 2 unos escasos milímetros de sus labios-Intentas parecer fuerte, pero ante mi tus defensas bajan-Con esto los 2 se besaron lentamente, pero el ritmo fue acelerando hasta que el Mayor quedo sobre Integra

-Espere Mayor, si vamos a perder la inocencia juntos, hay que hacerlo en un mejor lugar-Integra y el Mayor se dirigieron a la habitación de Integra, y estuvieron ahí unas largas 4 horas, al menos hasta que amaneció y el Mayor tuvo que escapar por una de las ventanas

-Uff, si que me canse, bueno, debo volver a mi trabajo normal-Integra se vistió y actuo como si nada hubiese pasado

ººººFin del FlashBackºººº

-Victoria, ¿estas bien?-Integra intento sacar a Victoria del shock que había sufrido al oir la historia de su jefa

-Si, si estoy bien, solo que si me extraño bastante, aun asi la felicito por su embarazo-Victoria parecía estar mas tranquila

-¿Dónde esta Alucard?, crei que estaría todo el tiempo contigo-Le pregunto Integra

-Ah, esta en el salón de Víctor, debe estar asustando a los niños con sus historias, mejor ire a ver que diablos hace-Victoria se metió directamente a la escuela buscando el salón de su hermano, hasta que escucho la voz de Alucard y se quedo afuera del salón esperando

**Mientras adentro del salón**

-Niños, así es como se debe empalar a alguien, solo centren toda su fuerza en la muñeca y apunten bien al objetivo…-Alucard fue interrumpido por la campana que marco la hora de salida, bueno el estaba dibujando un diagrama de cómo empalar gente

-Niños ya se pueden retirar-La maestra estaba perturbada después de escuchar todas las vivencias de Alucard

-Ven Alucard, ya es hora de irnos a la casa-Victor tomo de la mano a Alucard y salieron para encontrarse con Victoria

-Al fin sale Maestro-Victoria estaba recargada en la pared

-Bueno, me quede instruyendo a estos niños en el arte de matar ghouls y falsos vampiros-Alucard tenia una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro

-Si hubieras visto hermana, fue genial, y más cuando saco a la Casull y a la Jackal- Víctor estaba bastante emocionado

-Espera, ¿les contaste todo?-Victoria estaba a punto de volver a entrar en shock

-No, no todo, dije que mato ghouls por diversión, no soy tan idiota como para revelar a Hellsing-Dijo Alucard

-Bien, así Sir Integra no se enfadara contigo-

-Te lo digo Victoria, era tu Master, así que no puedo estar equivocado en nada-Le dijo Alucard

-Tu lo has dicho Alucard, eras mi maestro, ahora eres mi novio, vámonos, sir Integra nos esta esperando-Victoria salió primero por la puerta

-Creo que mi hermana esta enojada por lo que contaste, ¿asi esta siempre contigo?-Le pregunto Victor

-No, es todo lo contrario, simplemente que, ya no esta acostumbrada a convivir con los humanos, claro, yo tampoco, pero se me calmar- Le respondió Alucard

**Saliendo de la escuela, se dirigieron al momento a casa de los padres de Victoria, donde los estuvieron esperando, mas bien, específicamente Alucard y Victoria estaban en la sala conversando**

-Me creas o no chica policía, este lugar comienza a gustarme-Le dijo Alucard

-Me imagino que te diviertes haciendo enojar a mi padre-Le dijo Victoria-Además, recuerda que tengo nombre-

-Oh vamos no te enojes, sabes que es tu apodo para la eternidad-Alucard extrañamente abrazo a Victoria de una manera tierna

-Alucard, mis padres llegaran en cualquier momento-Victoria estaba ligeramente roja

-No importa, de todas maneras tenemos tu habitación para nosotros solos-Alucard puso su característica sonrisa

-No, por ahora no, simplemente dejame estar feliz con el abrazo-Victoria se abrazo mas fuerte a Alucard, hasta que en ese momento los padres de Victoria abrieron la puerta

-Ya estamos en casa-Saludo la madre de Victoria

-Si, que bueno que llegaron-Victoria inmediatamente se separo avergonzada de su novio

-Bien, cuéntenos como estuvo el dia-Les pregunto el padre de Victoria

**Bueno creo que aquí termina el capitulo, perdónenme si me desvie un poco del tema con el embarazo de Sir Integra, pero, es que no me pude resistir waaaaaa, pero juro que todo regresara a la normalidad, prometo apariciones de personajes de Millenium, Iscariote y Wild Geese (aunque a veces Pip me cae mal ¬¬). Besos a todos ;D.**


End file.
